


An Unlikely Trio

by Gumybear16



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Becky and Tom are a power couple, Charlotte is a precious cinnamon roll, Most likely an au, Panic Attack, We don’t stan Sam, hatchetfield high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumybear16/pseuds/Gumybear16
Summary: A lil one shot about how Freshman Charlotte became friends with the cool seniors, Becky Barnes and Tom Houston
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Charlotte & Becky Barnes, Charlotte & Tom Houston, Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Kudos: 18





	An Unlikely Trio

Charlotte had never been used to affection. She hadn’t seen her dad since he died ten years ago, when Charlotte was only four. Unfortunately this left her stuck with her strict, cold, stoic mother. She loved her mother, she really did, she was just never a warm person.  
So, when a hot senior guy was interested in her, Charlotte thought her heart might burst. Sam had been well known as quite the douche, but Charlotte saw past that. Sure, he might yell at her a lot and he’s hit her once, but he was just having a bad day. Charlotte was just happy that he felt comfortable enough to take it out on her. She felt so loved.  
However, today Sam was in one of his moods. And it was worse than usual.  
“I’m sick of you and your nerdy prude ways. You’re so beautiful Char, why won’t you just let me do it?”, Sam asked her, leaning up against his locker.  
“Do what?”, she responded nervously, knowing exactly what his statement had entailed.  
“You know what Char, I know you’re not that much of a nerdy prude.”, Sam shot back, trying not to be too mean to the girl and turn her off.  
“C’mon, I know you want to.”, he tried again, gripping the girl’s hand tightly in his. Charlotte began to feel her heart rate picking up its pace. Based on her lack of response, Sam began dragging his girlfriend through the hallways, grip tight on her hand.  
“Sam, I really don’t know about this,” Charlotte interjected as she began to panic. Sam’s grip got so tight that his knuckles turned white. “Please, let go!”, she exclaimed, growing desperate. “Shut up.”, Sam growled, pulling her along.  
Charlotte looked around in a panicked frenzy. The hallway was packed with kids but no one seemed to notice the situation at hand. Or at least, that’s what she thought. Charlotte’s wide, scared eyes caught the attention of Becky Barnes, who was walking to down with her boyfriend Tom Houston. Together, they made up the most popular couple in the whole school.  
Becky began to tug on Tom’s arm as she caught a glimpse at the scene taking place down the hall.  
“Tom, look at Sam and that freshman. He’s grabbing her way too aggressively, there’s no way he’s up to any good.” Tom looked up and watched as their school’s resident douchebag yanked on the arm of an innocent looking girl. The couple watched on with concern as Sam opened up the door to the empty janitor’s closet and proceeded to shove himself and the girl inside.  
Tom and Becky made eye contact with a shared concerned expression as they heard screaming from the closet. The pair sprinted down the hall and Tom slammed the closet door open. Becky and Tom shoved their way inside as they watched Sam fumbling around with his zipper while the freshman from earlier had backed herself into a corner as her eyes widened in terror. Charlotte turned towards the door to see the two most popular kids in their school.  
“Get out of here, jerk!”, Tom yelled, roughly moving Sam away from Charlotte. Sam put his hands up in a mock surrender as he cursed under his breath. Shoving Charlotte into the wall, he stormed away and slammed the door. Charlotte collapsed on the floor in a mess of tears and gasping breaths.  
Curling up and rocking back and forth, her breathing began to pick up its pace as she spiraled into a full on panic attack. Becky knelt down in front of the younger girl, gently placing her hand on her knee.  
“Sweetheart, what’s your name?”, she asked gently, rubbing her thumb across the girl’s knee. Charlotte gasps and attempts to gain her composure. “Charlotte”, she manages to get out.  
“Alright, well Charlotte, I’m going to have you breathe with me, can you do that?”. Charlotte begins nodding rapidly. “Awesome, okay. Let’s try then: in and out, in and out”, Becky states calmly, trying to lead the girl through her breaths. She gently grabs Charlotte’s hand and begins rubbing it with her thumb while studying the girl’s features.  
“Good job sweetheart, keep on breathing.” Charlotte nods wearily and continues going through the motions. After a while she closes her eyes and sighs deeply, silent tears flowing from her eyes. Becky opens her arms to the girl, who glances up and falls right into them, sobbing into the older girl’s shoulder. Becky wraps her arms around Charlotte, quietly reassuring the distressed freshman.  
“I know that was scary hun, I’m so sorry you had to go through that, you were so brave.” Tom smiles at his girlfriend comforting the freshman as he squats down as well.  
“Don’t worry kid, you’re safe with us.”, he says, patting Charlotte’s shoulder. Charlotte looks at the pair, smiling from ear to ear. She knows that with her new friends, she will be safe.


End file.
